


Jim, Thy'la

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Love poetry [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock saying something from the heart❤
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Love poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757182
Kudos: 5





	Jim, Thy'la

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song  
> Lady,lady,lady -Joe Esposito

* * *

_💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕_

_I am frightened by a dream of my love for my Thy'la_

_You are not the only one_

_You run like the wind_

_My thoughts have come undone_

_You dance behind masks of emotion_

_But images of you reveal_

_Whatever your lonely_ _❤ can hide_

_Thy'la , Thy'la , Thy'la_

_Do not walk this path alone_

_Thy'la , Thy'la , Thy'la_

_Allow me to touch that part of you_

_You wish for me to_

_When shall I ever hear you say_

_I love you_

_Time is like silent stares_

_Without apology_

_We move toward the stars_

_And be mine_

_We reach into the light_

_And we feel love's gravity_

_Where we should always be_

_Thy'la , Thy'la , Thy'la_

_💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕_

**Author's Note:**

> Thy'la - Friend, Brother,lover


End file.
